1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to devices and techniques for performing surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a surgical device for use during minimally invasive surgical procedures to facilitate access to an internal worksite with one or more surgical instruments, and/or the removal of tissue from the internal worksite.
2. Background of the Related Art
In an effort to reduce trauma and recovery time, many surgical procedures are performed through small openings in the skin, such as an incision or a natural body orifice. For example, these procedures include laparoscopic procedures, which are generally performed within the confines of a patient's abdomen, and thoracic procedures, which are generally performed within a patient's chest cavity. Throughout the present disclosure, the term “minimally invasive” should be understood to encompass any and all such related procedures.
Specific surgical instruments have been developed for use during such minimally invasive surgical procedures. These surgical instruments typically include an elongated shaft with operative structure positioned at a distal end thereof, such as graspers, clip appliers, specimen retrieval bags, etc.
During minimally invasive procedures, an access device is placed within an opening in a patient's tissue, either pre-existing or created by a clinician, to define a passageway extending through which one or more of the above-mentioned surgical instruments are inserted. During minimally invasive thoracic procedures, for example, an access assembly is generally inserted into the space located between adjacent ribs of the patient, known as the intercostal space.
In the interests of facilitating visualization, the introduction of certain surgical instruments, and/or the removal of tissue specimens during minimally invasive thoracic procedures, it may be desirable to spread or retract the tissue adjacent the ribs defining the intercostal space. Additionally, during these procedures, firm, reliable placement of the access assembly is desirable to allow the access assembly to withstand forces that are applied during manipulation of the instrument(s) inserted therethrough. However, reducing patient trauma during the procedure, discomfort during recovery, and the overall recovery time remain issues of importance. Thus, there exists a need for access devices which minimize post operative patient pain, while enabling the atraumatic retraction of tissue, maximizing access to the internal worksite, and facilitating the removal of tissue specimens therefrom.